


Colours of Honor

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU, Book: Flag in Exile, Book: Midshipwoman Miss Harrington, Community: 100_colours, F/F, Multi, Multiple Universe, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic, non-linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually 100 drabbles & ficlets, inspired by colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First is the Worst (Probably)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles and Ficlets for the 100 colours challenge. Spoilers and any pairings are marked in the summary for each chapter, and if the scene takes place in one of my AUs, there will be a brief run down in the notes, as not all the 'verse are posted yet (e.g. Mike's Honor AU, Loyal Man AU & Beowulf's Honor AU).
> 
> Each is currently posted in the order I've written them rather than chronologically in 'verse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Captain Bachfisch is injured on the War Maiden in Silesia, Honor has a nightmare.
> 
> Spoilers for "Midshipwoman Miss Harrington"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #001: Red - [List](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/183101.html).

A midshipwoman shouldn't be left in a position that forced her to fight her ship on her own (as much as an officer on board a ship could do so alone).

The blood is thick and wet and _red_ in her nightmares.

She killed a privateer. Killed hundreds of men. And all she can remember is the taste and smell and look of the Captain's blood.

Thick and wet and _red_ and everywhere.

It colours her dreams for months. She can barely remember the actual battle, but the blood … thick and wet and _red_ haunts her.


	2. Tears for a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honor weeps for her ghosts. 
> 
> Spoilers for "Field of Dishonor" (Canon character death - Paul Tankersley).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #027: Cream - [List](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/183101.html).

She buries her hands in the silken fur and weeps for what she has lost. For Paul and her career, sacrificed on the field of honour. Sacrificed to Pavel Young's cowardice. To her Kingdom's cowardice. And the same cowards are now forcing her into exile. 

She still lives. Nimitz still lives. Her steading is on its way to flourishing, and there at least she'll be wanted (needed) and Paul has never been to Harrington House. Doesn't walk it's corridors, a ghost that only she can see. 

And no one will call her _Captain_ Harrington there and remind her of that other ghost - her Nike, sacrificed for revenge - for the only justice that she could give her lover.

(There's one bittersweet dream she has of Paul sitting in Nike's command chair. She wakes up weeping from it, and buries her face in cream coloured fur to sob herself out.)


	3. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honor retreats to Grayson and gives up her uniform.
> 
> AU: La Follet-Harrington 'verse (the Miranda variation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #023: Jade - [List](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/183101.html).

She's swapped her uniform (the one she built her identity on it) for the impractical gowns in ivory and jade (Harrington green as it's now to be known - all her guardsmen wear it as well - if she's ever allowed back to Manticore it's the colour her court dress would be trimmed in). She can't run in the dresses - can't fight - is still working out how to _command_ in them (they took away the stars, but her Harringtons still look to her, listen to her, even though she wonders why).

The gowns come with a need for a maid. With a new way of life that's not the one she wanted, but she's passed the point where she could have pulled the trigger herself, so she'll make this life her own.

Andrew offers her Miranda, and Honor finds another anchor to life. Miranda and Andrew and Nimitz are the only ones who touch her now Paul's gone. Andrew is the one who keeps her whole physically; Nimitz is holding her mind together ... and as Miranda touches her, dresses her, she slides beneath her skin, and brings Honor to life again briefly (she's not ready to ask for anything more - she doesn't deserve anything more - anything more would still be a betrayal - the memory of Paul is still too raw).


End file.
